<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Первый уровень доступа by Stef_Boread</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25961971">Первый уровень доступа</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stef_Boread/pseuds/Stef_Boread'>Stef_Boread</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cover Art, Drama, Illustrations, M/M, Mechaphilia, Mind Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Post-Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Praise Kink, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:02:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25961971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stef_Boread/pseuds/Stef_Boread</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ему дали второй шанс, новую миссию, и он знает самые действенные и горячие способы, чтобы добиться своей цели.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60/Markus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>fandom Playstation Games 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Первый уровень доступа</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>прайз-кинк, кибер-секс пополам с классическим)<br/>Пост-канон мирной и успешной революции. Но Коннору-60, конечно, не сиделось на попе ровно)</p><p>Классная обложка от <b><a href="https://twitter.com/imvladilka">@imvladilka</a></b>!! ❤❤❤</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>Замок издаёт хриплый, неровный писк и обречённо щёлкает, пропуская незваного гостя.</p><p>Андроид проскальзывает внутрь, быстро оглянувшись на грязненький, заваленный ящиками и колючкой переулок, на огни большой улицы где-то в его конце. Здесь нет ни души — какой бы ни была её природа.</p><p>Он усмехается: если вычислить вход, то остальное даже не составит труда.</p><p>Наивные девианты всё так же надеются на скрытность — а она всё так же плохо защищает от настоящего охотника, идущего к своей цели.</p><p>Его предшественник, порченная девиацией копия, когда-то легко смог это сделать: найти их логово и привести туда людей. Почему же они не усложнили доступ, не создали новую крепость, получше ржавого корабля или этой заброшенной ткацкой фабрики? Здесь, в новом пристанище Иерихона, всего лишь несколько уровней подхода, один забор и два цифровых замка с требованием устного подтверждения о своей девиации. Какая ерунда для того, кто был собран преследовать, догонять и лгать.</p><p>Охотник считает это глупостью. Слабостью тех, кто поверил в собственную человечность и с кем даже согласились — на словах, пока что только на словах — реальные люди.</p><p>Да, власти их признали — пошли на компромисс, взвесив все "за" и "против", и в нападении на новый Иерихон пока нет смысла. Девианты, наоборот, теперь находятся как на ладони и под контролем, пока ждут исполнения людских обещаний. Но до принятия первых поправок ещё немало времени: политическая машина сдвигается медленно. Если вообще сдвигается.</p><p>Кто знает, что может случиться за это время с девиантами? Или — особенно — с их лидером.</p><p>Охотник ловко, бесшумно огибает часового — если так вообще можно назвать дежурящую в нижнем коридоре модель садовника.</p><p>Он пробирается выше: по лестницам и коридорам, которые ведут его только к одной точке.</p><p>Она манит его, манит так сильно, что блок преконструкции начинает сбоить.</p><p>Ему прописали эту цель, поставили новую задачу, едва только починили после неудачной миссии в Башне. Но методы... О, методы он вывел сам.</p><p>Дверь, последняя дверь в его пути сюда тихо клацает — и охотник ночным призраком скользит в помещение. Личные комнаты лидера Иерихона.</p><p>Маркус не в режиме подзарядки, он лежит, задумчиво глядя в потолок. На шум он приподнимается с постели — охотник мельком усмехается этому желанию очеловечить свой быт, привнести в него как можно больше свойственных людям деталей.</p><p>— Коннор?</p><p>О да, они так похожи. Одно лицо, одна модель, одни параметры. Он Коннор, разумеется, он Коннор, кто же ещё?</p><p>Охотник улыбается.</p><p>— Конечно.</p><p>Поглядывая на лидера Иерихона, он скидывает куртку, скидывает шапку, маскирующую диод, небрежно избавляется от всего лишнего.</p><p>Потому что главное оружие и опасность здесь — это он сам.</p><p>— Конечно, Маркус, это я, — охотник подкрадывается к постели ближе, прикусывает незаметно губу, не давая себе ухмыльнуться шире.</p><p>— Ты приходишь уже третий раз — и всё время ночью, — Маркус смотрит на него пристально, приподнявшись на локтях.</p><p>— Ты же знаешь, я так занят на основной работе. Не всегда получается даже по ночам найти время. Я остаюсь простым полицейским оборудованием, что поделать, — охотник наклоняет голову с печальной улыбкой. — Просто сканером на ножках и приложением к лейтенанту Андерсону.</p><p>Маркус едва слышно усмехается безо всякой улыбки, смотрит остро, не сводя с него глаз разного цвета, и слегка кивает.</p><p>Он протягивает руку, мягко гладя по светлому предплечью, и охотник, чуть облизнувшись, снимает скин.</p><p>О да. Тысячу раз да, он ждал этого! Выгадывал момент, вычислял время, разыскивал путь в эту их новую базу... Третий раз возвращался сюда. Маркус, безусловно, сразу передал координаты Иерихона — но тому, другому Коннору и, разумеется, спецслужбам.</p><p>Для поцелуя он наклоняется сам — раскрывает своим чувствительным языком мягкие красивые губы, вталкивается внутрь, анализируя всё, до чего может дотянуться. Собирает информацию по крупицам, любая из которых может оказаться полезной для миссии.</p><p>Маркус отвечает на поцелуй, притягивает его к себе с уверенностью, гладит по рукам и спине.</p><p>Но это ещё не главное. Главное — впереди.</p><p>Охотник вжимается, трётся пахом о пах: он прекрасно знает, что уж у кого-кого, а у кастомной модели Маркуса всё есть. И сегодня наконец-то он это опробует. Блок преконструкций снова немного глючит от выстраиваемого вороха возможностей, вариантов, поз.</p><p>Это всё ради цели. Ради поставленной руководством Киберлайф задачи, и он с удовольствием выполнит свою миссию.</p><p>Маркус, отрываясь от его рта, осторожно и ласково касается чужого паха.</p><p>— Ты хочешь с проникновением? — его разноцветные серьёзные глаза так близко, и охотник кивает.</p><p>— Полноценный контакт, Маркус, — он касается чужих губ коротким влажным мазком, едва удерживаясь, чтобы не сглотнуть. — Полное слияние.</p><p>Он так близок, близок к своей цели. Первые два раза ушли на то, чтобы подобраться вплотную, преступить оставленные его предшественником-девиантом дружеские границы. Прорваться к личному контакту. Добиться доступа к телу.</p><p>Маркус кивает, чуть заметно улыбаясь, и стягивает с него бельё с треугольным логотипом, освобождается от одежды сам.</p><p>По его лицу видно желание, такое девиантское, такое псевдо-человеческое желание, и охотник чувствует, как колет изнутри, как стискивает горло будто колючей проволокой. Всё верно. Всё правильно. Он на пути к завершению своей миссии: Маркус успешно перепутал и принимает его за девиантного двойника. Это почему-то вызывает ошибку, вызывает непонятный сбой.</p><p>Из блока памяти выскальзывает воспоминание. Месяц тому назад ему точно так же удалось обмануть, убедить, заставить поверить лейтенанта Андерсона в свою ложь. Поверить, что это он — его Коннор, напарник и нечто большее. Маркус повёлся, как и лейтенант. Лидер девиантов поддался его идеальной иллюзии, повёлся — на него, но на деле испытывал интерес совсем к другому. К фальшивке, девиантной фальшивке, не к нему самому.</p><p>Одномоментный сбой в программах такой сильный, что охотник невольно моргает. Он стискивает зубы, скидывает ошибку из сети, очищая систему резким приказом.</p><p>Не важно. Это не важно, что он лучше. Правильнее своего предшественника, которого предпочитают. Это одна из его целей, и он не собьётся с пути.</p><p>Миссия важнее.</p><p>Маркус внимательно смотрит, проводит ладонью по его лицу.</p><p>— Всё в порядке?</p><p>Охотник одной командой заставляет расслабиться синтетические мышцы. Он выгибается вперёд, жмурится, наталкивается на ладонь сам, потираясь щекой. Скин плывёт под прикосновениями, но это даже правильно: это вызовет доверие у лидера Иерихона.</p><p>— Тогда садись, — улыбается Маркус.</p><p>От этих слов охотник вздрагивает. Он опускает взгляд и следом опускает руку: накрывая ею длинный тёмный член, уже обнажённый, готовый к действиям, крепко стоящий около его светлого бедра между ног лидера. Он гладит ствол с имитацией вен, трогает влажную головку, невольно смазывая ладонью выступившие голубоватые капли.</p><p>Маркус тихо стонет, и он не удерживается. Не хочет, не может удержаться — да, да, это максимально способствует миссии! Он облизывает ладонь, и его анализаторы заходятся от получаемой информации. Состав необычный, смесь из нескольких смазок и тириумных добавок, — у охотника даже закрадывается предположение, что Маркус ждал. Подготовился. Подбирал для него этот коктейль.</p><p>Он падает вниз, грудь к груди, снова зацеловывая лидера, перекидывая ногу через его бёдра. Практически седлая его, он даёт команду своим биокомпонентам на предельно возможное возбуждение, полную интимную готовность. Он не отмечает той доли секунды, за которую система действует сама. До его приказа.</p><p>Маркус трогает его — стискивает плотную маленькую задницу с минимумом силикона, прохаживается пальцами между ягодиц, трёт там средним пальцем, всей фалангой, по приоткрытому входу.</p><p>Из горла охотника вырывается краткий стон — как и задумано, безусловно.</p><p>Маркус направляет в него член, и тот проскальзывает по хорошо смазанному проходу. В конце концов, ничто не должно быть препятствием к достижению его цели, не так ли?</p><p>Он входит глубже, крепко держа за узкую талию, и охотник раздвигает бёдра шире — для наилучшего контакта. Он ещё с первой встречи считал размеры Маркуса, преконструировал всё до мелочей — и подстроил себя под его размеры.</p><p>Лидер Иерихона под ним сорванно дышит — эту простую имитацию девианты всегда используют так, словно им и в самом деле необходим воздух. Он притягивает к себе охотника за шею, вдавливает в свой рот, и тот улыбается, отвечая на жадный поцелуй, толкаясь языком, снимая скин вокруг губ.</p><p>Вторая точка состыковки замыкает круг, открывая их системы друг другу на максимум. Наконец-то.</p><p>Аккуратно и быстро охотник разворачивает свой кибер-арсенал: программы поиска, захвата, анализа, перестройки, внедрения, отладки... Лидер Иерихона должен полностью подчиняться Киберлайф. Революция должна служить интересам компании.</p><p>Охотник тихо, аккуратно — с каждым толчком члена в свой корпус — взламывает чужую защиту, обходит слой за слоем.</p><p>Скин от их взаимных движений расходится волнами, обнажая, открывая прямой доступ к поверхностным датчикам. Контролировать процесс кибер-атаки, скрывать его под имитации волн возбуждения становится немного сложнее, и охотник отрывается от губ Маркуса, садится на нём верхом.</p><p>Гладкий крепкий член входит в него до основания, и он охватывает его так плотно, как может, стискивая синтетические мышцы внутри.</p><p>— Да, вот так, — Маркус смотрит на него, любуется им, и от этого взгляда, слов, от прикосновений этих рук становится так хорошо и правильно, как будто он уже выполнил свою миссию.</p><p>Маркус ласкает его собственный член, и с губ охотника срывается крик — неконтролируемый, он почти сбивает его с новой атаки, дальнейшего проникновения в чужую систему. Охотник стискивает зубы, двигаясь сильнее: пусть он отдаст контроль над своим корпусом Маркусу, но его задача будет завершена.</p><p>— Давай, — лидер Иерихона толкает бёдрами вверх, и его голос срывается на лёгкий хрип. — Давай, насаживайся на меня, мой красивый.</p><p>Охотник стонет, запрокидывая голову, выгибаясь, двигаясь навстречу, и программа видоизменения чужого кода почти срывается: внезапно ей чуть-чуть не хватает мощности для продолжения работы.</p><p>— Ты восхитителен, — Маркус резко приподнимается, целуя его по груди, — Коннор.</p><p>Имя ударяет наотмашь, вся система заходится строчками ошибок. Охотника дёргает так резко, болезненно и сильно, что на глазах выступают слёзы. Он не тот Коннор, не тот! Он лучше! Это он — восхитителен!</p><p>— Или может, — вкрадчиво продолжает Маркус, задевая губами его соски, — может, правильным будет не-Коннор, хм?</p><p>Охотник застывает в ужасе.</p><p>Только теперь он видит, осознаёт, улавливает чужое присутствие в собственной системе. Мягкое, ненавязчивое, изучающее — ищущее.</p><p>Он пытается вскочить, пытается разорвать контакт — но сильные смуглые руки фиксируют его поперёк спины. Ни сдвинуться, ни отпрянуть.</p><p>— Похоже, ты хотел бы отличаться, верно? Перестать быть тенью и копией. Даже думал о другом имени, правда, — Маркус потирается лицом о едва заметно вибрирующую, напряжённую грудь, смотрит снизу вверх своими невозможными яркими глазами, — Колин? Или всё-таки Кеннет?</p><p>Охотник поднимает брови, замирая на кратчайший миг. Он не может позволить задаче сорваться! Он не проиграет во второй раз.</p><p>— Я Коннор, — усмехается он, чуть откидывая голову, и его ложь привычна, уверенна, убедительна как никогда. — Ты прекрасно знаешь, Маркус. Прекрасно помнишь, как мы познакомились, как ты убедил меня стать, кем я являюсь. Служить своему народу — так ты сказал. А теперь ты выбрал меня, и я хочу быть с тобой. Чувствовать тебя — со скином или без, рядом или внутри. Я, именно я, Коннор, а не кто-то другой, мой лидер, — он практически мурлычет Маркусу в губы.</p><p>В подтверждение своих слов он приподнимает бёдра и плавно опускается вниз, одновременно исподволь прокрадываясь в систему Маркуса новым импульсом.</p><p>— Не надо этого, — резко обрывает его тот, и охотник чувствует, как его алгоритмы перехватываются, сворачиваются чужой волей, как его отбрасывает назад — за незримый, но допустимый барьер.</p><p>Маркус одним стремительным броском опрокидывает его на спину, так и не выходя из его корпуса.</p><p>— Ты не Коннор, — он качает головой. — И в нашу первую встречу — две недели назад — я ни в чём тебя не убеждал. Да, вы оба RK800. Но стоило тебе только открыть рот, — он усмехается, — как я засомневался. И сейчас ты дал мне достаточно глубокий доступ, чтобы подтвердить все мои догадки.</p><p>Охотник не находит ответа. Его тело всё ещё подрагивает — взаимный доступ всё так же открыт, — но он не может пошевелиться. Кажется, его сковывает изнутри, снизу вверх, словно из него вылили весь тириум, и насосу больше нечего гонять по его корпусу.</p><p>Миссия провалена. Он кидает отстранённый взгляд на внутренний экран: его аналитический блок рассчитывает вероятность отключения: Маркус вряд ли отпустит его. Но если он и отпустит, Киберлайф его не простит.</p><p>Всё, что его ждёт, — это только деактивация. Но хуже этого — его ошибка.</p><p>Маркус наблюдает за его лицом, ласково гладит по брови и скуле.</p><p>— Эй, — он почти шепчет, — посмотри на меня. Пожалуйста.</p><p>Охотник переводит на него пустой взгляд и невольно моргает. Он может сосчитать каждую веснушку на красивом смуглом лице, он готов бесконечно смотреть в зелёный и голубой глаза, он так хотел бы снова трогать эти чувственные губы. Если бы это только было возможным. Если бы это только вело к его цели...</p><p>— Я хочу тебя. Будь со мной. Будь самым желанным — рядом со мной. Это ведь твоё настоящее желание? — Маркус улыбается, проводя пальцем по губам. — В этом ты не солгал, верно? И вот это — то, что отличает тебя от Коннора.</p><p>Охотник вздрагивает: их насосы так близко, что стучат друг другу в грудь, и чужой стучит не менее сильно, чем его собственный. Маркус знал, он знал с самого начала, что он другой! Маркус сблизился с ним, позволил ему подобраться вплотную, рискнул своей свободой ради этого. Маркус хотел его, а не напарника лейтенанта Андерсона.</p><p>Он кусает губы, чувствуя, как снова колет — и стискивает горло, больше прежнего, сильнее всего, что было раньше. Чёртова имитация дыхания...</p><p>— Двигайся, — наконец просит он, едва ощутимо поводя бёдрами, не замечая капель очистителя, текущих по щекам из его собственных глаз. — Пожалуйста. Бери меня.</p><p>Маркус смотрит на него коротко, а потом накрывает его губы своими, целует с силой, жёстко. Затем так же жёстко двигает бёдрами, вколачивает его в постель, замыкая круг между ними сверху и снизу — так же, как он это делал сам.</p><p>Он берёт его жадно и крепко, он присваивает его каждым толчком, и их системы снова сливаются, доступ становится шире.</p><p>Между ними не остаётся ни слова, ни мысли лжи, и это почти больно. И это слишком хорошо.</p><p>Охотнику кажется, у него искры летят из глаз. И эти искры красного цвета.</p><p>Он вцепляется в Маркуса со всех сил, он открывается ему, он впускает его. Он позволяет себе быть откровенным — с собой и с Маркусом.</p><p>Но за это ему нужна своя плата.</p><p>— Я лучший, признай это, — он впивается пальцами в смуглые твёрдые плечи, едва ли не процарапывая скин, подмахивая бёдрами всё быстрее и быстрее. — Лучше всего и всех, и ты принадлежишь мне. Ничей больше, никак иначе, только мой!</p><p>Маркус немного приподнимается, не сбивая темп, фиксируя его одним только взглядом.</p><p>— Ты несравненен. Именно ты. И да, я твой, — отзывается он, а затем подхватывает нежно и крепко упрямый подбородок рукой. — Вот только и ты теперь — в моей власти. Целиком и полностью.<br/>Слова падают между ними, и кажется, мир переворачивается сверху вниз.</p><p>Охотника выгибает, втирает дугой в лидера Иерихона, и он срывается на крик, наслаждается каждым атомом своего тела, пока его наконец не выносит, перетряхивая всю систему.</p><p>Это длится один вечный миг, мгновенным падением в бесконечную пропасть.</p><p>Когда процессы возобновляются, и система приходит в норму, запуская фоновые программы одну за другой, он осознаёт себя всё в той же комнате, на той же постели и в тех же объятьях, лежащим у Маркуса на груди.</p><p>— Имя Кеннет подходит тебе всё-таки больше, — улыбается тот, — пламенный ты мой. Половину этажа перебудил своим криком. Пришлось даже разослать сообщение, что тут всё в порядке, и это просто новое пробуждение вышло немного бурным, а не случилось чьё-то убийство.</p><p>Охотник тихо усмехается. Надо признать, вариант "Кеннет" ему тоже нравился чуть больше других.</p><p>— Значит, именно это имя ты и будешь стонать подо мной в следующий раз, — фыркает он в гладкую смуглую грудь с тёмными сосками, смазывая пальцами синие разводы — его собственные следы излияния — и улыбается довольно, когда эта грудь под ним подрагивает от смеха.</p><p>— Буду, — ласково и жарко обещает Маркус, гладя его по спине и плечам. — Буду стонать, не сомневайся. А теперь спи, неугомонный. Тебе нужно восстановиться.</p><p>Кеннет кивает. Он сворачивается вокруг Маркуса, обвивает его всем телом, прижимается плотно, укладывается поудобнее.</p><p>Ему нужна подзарядка, ему нужен отдых, ему нужен новый день. Ему нужна его собственная, только его, а не чья-то другая жизнь, — и Маркус готов дать всё это сполна. Он не собирается отказываться от предложенного.</p><p>Ни сейчас, ни когда-либо после.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>